


Thank the Maker for Little Miracles

by laPamplemousse



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Happy Sex, Pregnancy, Protectiveness, Shameless Smut, Some Plot, Squirting, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4381022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laPamplemousse/pseuds/laPamplemousse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I really really loved <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/SignCherie/pseuds/SignCherie">SignCherie's</a> fic <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3377093/chapters/7386905">Teagan's Chance</a> and I was inspired to create my own story.</p><p>This story is separate from Teagan's Chance and is not canon in that AU. I've changed the main character's name from Meri to Elissa to reflect that, since she's not my character. </p><p>Also submitting for Teagan in the "Thedas' Most Bangable" collection/challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank the Maker for Little Miracles

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Teagan's Chance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3377093) by [CherieoftheDragons (SignCherie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SignCherie/pseuds/CherieoftheDragons), [SignCherie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SignCherie/pseuds/SignCherie). 



Elissa stood by the doorway to Teagan's study, wringing her hands together. She kept going over and over in her mind how she would tell him, but none of the words seemed right.  _How can I tell him that what we thought was impossible is actually happening?_ How would he react? Would he be happy? Disappointed? Scared? Elissa wasn't even sure how  _she_ felt about it. She was mulling it all over in her head when she noticed Teagan had gotten up from his desk. He saw her standing in the hallway and quickly walked over to her, wrapping her up in his arms and planting a gentle kiss on her forehead. 

"There's my beautiful wife!" he exclaimed happily. "Tell me, what did the healer say? Did she figure out why you've been so nauseous and tired lately?" His tone was light-hearted but Elissa could sense the concern in his voice.

She looked down at the ground, unsure of what to say. Teagan softly cupped her cheek in his hand and tilted her head up to face him. His eyes darkened and his brow furrowed with worry. 

"What's wrong? Is everything okay?" he asked.

Elissa nodded. "I think so. I mean, I don't know. I'm not sure." She started.

Though she could tell Teagan was getting anxious, he waited for her to continue. 

"The healer said that I'm...with child." The last three words felt foreign in her mouth and she said them as if she still doubted their truth. Ever since she had become a Grey Warden a few years ago, she thought those words would never apply to her--"with child," "pregnant," "baby," "mother." 

Teagan stared into her eyes, not saying anything for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, he spoke, his tone unreadable. "Are you sure? She was certain?"

Elissa nodded. "Yes. She could sense the baby's heartbeat with her magic. She thinks I'm probably three months along, but it's hard to be certain--my cycles haven't been normal since the Joining. She gave me some herbs to help with the nausea and tiredness." She spoke quickly, her words tumbling out of her mouth. 

Teagan's eyes widened as the realization of her words came crashing down on him. "How do you feel about this?" he asked her tentatively. 

"I don't know." Elissa replied. "Before I joined the Wardens I had no interest in marriage or children. That changed when I met you, of course."

She paused to take a deep breath before continuing. "I would have been the happiest woman alive just to be able to spend the rest of my days as your wife. But I can't say I never thought about how nice it would be to have a child...to create a life that's half you and half me. I just never even thought this was possible."

She inhaled sharply, trying to quell the sting of tears in her eyes and the tremble in her throat. "I'm so happy. Overjoyed. After marrying you, this is the best thing that's ever happened to me. But I'm so scared. I'm terrified. What if I lose the baby? What if there's something wrong with this child because of the darkspawn blood in my body? What if you don't want a child and this is a huge disappointment to you?" She asked that last question quietly, unable to look Teagan in the eyes. 

"Maker's breath Elissa!" Teagan exclaimed, his voice frustrated, "What kind of man do you take me for? I love you more than anything in this world, and to have a child with you is more than I could have ever hoped for. I'm ecstatic! I'm over the moon with happiness! I'm going to be a father, and you're going to be the mother of my child. I can't think of anything that would make me happier."

He paused, placing his hand over Elissa's belly and staring deeply into her eyes. "You are my sun, my moon, and my stars, and this child will be as well. I won't let anything happen to either of you." 

Elissa could hold her tears back no longer. She sobbed as they streamed down her face and she threw herself into Teagan's arms. He wrapped his arms around her protectively as she cried into his chest, one hand around her waist anchoring her to him as the other slowly stroked her hair.

"Shhhh. Don't worry. Everything will be okay. You and the baby and I, we'll all be fine and we'll be the happiest family in all of Thedas." He reassured her.

She looked up at him and he wiped the tears from her cheeks. Gently, he picked her up in his arms and carried her down the hall to their bedroom. He laid her down on their bed carefully, as if she was the most precious thing in the world, because to him she was. She smiled up at him as he climbed onto the bed, hovering over her.

"You are so beautiful. I am the luckiest man alive to be able to call you my wife, and now we're having a child together. I must be dreaming." 

He planted soft kisses all over her face, from her forehead down to her eyes, across her nose, and finally her lips. He lingered there, his lips moving against hers slowly and deliberately, feeling every sensation, tasting every small sigh and moan that escaped her. She was already breathing heavily underneath him when he dragged his lips down to her chin, leaving deep, open-mouthed kisses all along her jaw and down her neck to her collarbone. When he reached the top of her shirt, he undid the first button and began kissing the skin that was revealed there before moving on to the next one. Teagan's pace was tortuously slow, and Elissa felt like she was going to ignite each time his lips graced her skin.

When her shirt was completely unbuttoned she sat up, allowing him to slide it off her shoulders before reaching around to undo her breast band. As she lied back down, Teagan cupped her breasts in his hands, noting with pleasure how they seemed to have grown larger and softer recently. He brought his lips down over her nipple, continuing his slow, reverent pace from earlier as he kissed and licked and sucked her pert little peak. She was squirming and moaning wantonly beneath him by the time he had moved on to her other breast, her hips bucking up to try and gain some friction.

Teagan brought his lips down to her stomach, noting the slightest hint of a bump against Elissa's otherwise flat, tight abdomen. He spent a considerable amount of time planting soft kisses against her stomach, paying special attention to the tiny round bump. He marveled at the thought that this was their child, his and Elissa's, growing here inside her perfect little belly. That thought made him want to worship her and ravish her. She was a goddess, the child within making her into the ultimate expression of femininity. He imagined how her belly would swell with his child and he felt powerful, masculine, virile. He had filled her with his seed and she was going to grow round and soft with their child. The thought caused his cock to ache and twitch against his breeches.

He dipped his tongue into her bellybutton before licking a trail down her stomach to the top of her skirts. He pulled them down little by little, continuing the painfully slow trail of open-mouthed kisses along every new inch of skin that was revealed. When he reached her smallclothes he kissed around them, then on top of them, finally stopping his slow pace and pulling them all the way down her legs along with her skirts. He kissed, licked, and sucked along the inside of Elissa's thighs, causing her to moan and shake with anticipation. He continued, moving back and forth between each thigh until they were covered in his love marks.

As he drew closer to her sex, Elissa begged softly, her voice almost all breath, "Please, please..." 

Teagan grinned, all too happy to oblige. He quickly flicked his tongue along her wet slit, barely touching her. She let out a loud whine that immediately turned into a whimper when she felt Teagan's tongue parting her folds and pressing deep, languid licks to her core. She cried out when he brought his tongue up to her clit, deftly lifting the little hood of skin there before wrapping his lips around her sensitive button. It felt as though she was melting in his mouth, like all of the nerves in her little bud were being bathed in a gentle warmth that consumed her. She sighed, reaching down to rake her fingers through Teagan's hair as he teased her with his lips.

While the enveloping heat of his mouth around her clit was one of Elissa's favorite things about him going down on her, that alone couldn't bring her to orgasm. Teagan knew this and quickly moved his lips off her engorged little nub and replaced them with his tongue. He licked her slowly at first, savoring the taste of her and the faces she made as he pleasured her. He increased his pace, causing her to tighten her grip on his hair as her other hand grabbed a fistful of sheets. He continued, lapping at her as a thirsty animal might lap up water. Elissa's hips bucked up, her head turning from side to side as she writhed in pleasure. She tried to scoot away from Teagan's skilled tongue, but he grabbed her thighs tightly and held them open. He felt her squeeze against his hands as she came, her body shaking as she cried out his name. He drank up her juices when she squirted, her arousal dripping from his face and soaking the sheets.

Teagan held her as she came down from her orgasm, her body still shaking slightly. When she finally stilled, he got up to grab a towel, wiping his face before lifting Elissa's legs and sliding it onto the wet spot underneath her. She sat up slightly, reaching up to untie the laces of Teagan's pants. He pulled his shirt off as she pulled down his breeches and smalls, and he stepped out of them, leaving them in a pile on the floor. He pushed Elissa back down onto the bed and crushed his lips to hers forcefully. She could taste herself on his lips and she hummed her approval against his mouth. She spread her legs for him and reached up to guide him into her dripping sex, not wasting any time. Teagan groaned as he entered her and they both exhaled forcefully once he was fully buried inside her.

He paused for a moment, his eyes closed as he reveled in the bliss of being inside her. She was soaking wet from her orgasm and her walls squeezed him in the most delicious way, somehow tighter and softer than he ever remembered her being. He began to thrust into her wet heat, slowly and deeply, eliciting soft moans from her. She wrapped her legs around him and lifted her hips so that he was even deeper inside of her with each thrust, and he quickened his pace. They were both moaning loudly now, sweat dripping from their bodies as they lost themselves in each other. Elissa started moving her hips to meet Teagan's thrusts, and he sat up on his knees, lifting her feet up onto his shoulders. He cupped her ass and held her against him as he rutted into her, and she keened loudly as his pounding brought her to orgasm. He lost his rhythm as she convulsed around him, driving into her with everything he had until he finally spent himself inside her with a loud groan.

He pulled out of her slowly, lying down on his side next to her as they tried to catch their breath. Elissa turned to face him and he stroked her face, brushing a few strands of hair away from her eyes. "I love you," he said as he stared into her eyes. 

"I love you too," Elissa replied, burying her face in his neck as he wrapped his arms around her. He stroked the back of her hair while he held her close, and soon her breathing became slow and heavy with sleep. He reached down to pull the sheet up over them, and he too succumbed to blissful sleep.

\--------

Throughout Elissa's pregnancy Teagan watched her like a hawk, constantly worrying over the smallest of backaches or the tiniest bit of nausea. He had all of the castle's healers on standby and had them examine Elissa constantly, much to their and Elissa's annoyance. He marveled as her body grew, her belly mostly but her breasts and arse as well. He loved pressing his ear to her bump and listening to their child, and later on feeling the baby move and kick as he or she got bigger. He massaged Elissa's back and feet every day, had the kitchen staff cook all of her favorite meals, and held her and sang to her when she was feeling emotional or overwhelmed. Despite all of the healers' assurances and Elissa's obvious good health, Teagan still worried that something could happen to her or the child. He barely slept, instead staying up to watch Elissa sleep, to make sure she was okay.

He was completely distraught when she went into labor, worrying for her health and the baby's, and feeling helpless to see the love of his life in so much pain. He held her hand and stroked her hair as the healers instructed her to push, and after what seemed like an eternity he saw his child come into the world. He was so overwhelmed with relief and joy that he barely heard when one of the healers said, "It's a boy" before placing the child in Elissa's arms. Teagan sat down on the bed next to them, wrapping his arm around Elissa as she held their son. He had Teagan's blue eyes and Elissa's nose, and he was absolutely perfect. Teagan kissed Elissa on the forehead, tears filling his eyes as he was overcome with love for his family. 

"You are the most amazing woman I have ever known," he said adoringly, "Thank you for bringing our little miracle into the world. I love you both more than I could ever say." 

Tears streamed down Elissa's face as she looked at Teagan, "I love you too. He is a little miracle, isn't he? Thank the Maker."

Teagan smiled as Elissa brought the baby to her breast to suckle. "What should we name him?" he asked her.

"Would it be alright if we named him Bryce? After my father?" she asked hesitantly. "And maybe his middle name could be Alistair?"

"Bryce Alistair Guerrin it is." Teagan replied, a huge smile on his face. 

Bryce cooed his approval.

**Author's Note:**

> This was SUPPOSED to be a happy little story about Teagan and Elissa having a baby with a little sex in there but it turned out to be 90% sex 10% plot...OOPS. This is why my fics always end up longer than I mean them to be. I don't think anyone will complain though. ;)


End file.
